Falsa Locura
by mcmahonnn
Summary: SuperCorp ,Kara Danvers está en una misión de la D.E.O para hacer creer al mundo que Lena Luthor está loca, encerrarla en un psiquiátrico y así librarse de la futura amenaza que es un Luthor, pero Kara se enamora perdidamente de Lena. *One Shoot* Lemon


Kara: Perspectiva.

El viento rosa mi rostro mientras esquivo los altos edificios de National City, volar distrae mi mente, no me hace pensar en la cosa tan horrible que hice, pero la culpa que siento es tan grande que no disminuye ni un poco.

Las ventanas situadas en el balcón de mi apartamento están abiertas lo cual me permite aterrizar sin problema alguno en el salón donde se encuentra mi hermana Alex sentada en uno de los sofás mirándome de forma reprobatoria mientras se pone de pie y cruza sus brazos.

-Nuevamente huyes para no tener que pensar en ella- lo dice en tono de afirmación mientras niega con la cabeza.

Suspiro mientras me siento en el sofá previamente ocupado por Alex y coloco mi cabeza en ambas manos.

-Era el amor de mi vida- es lo único que puedo decir ya que el nudo que se está formando en mi garganta me está ahogando- Aun lo es- continuo.

-¡Enamorarte no era parte del plan!- Alza la voz molesta- Tanto la D.E.O como tu primo Clark dependían de esto, ellos hicieron su parte del trato- Al observar como lagrimas se forman en mis ojos Alex suaviza su tono de voz – Kara, deberías estar feliz de que nuestra operación fue un éxito, ya no hay amenazas cercanas.

-Ella no es una amenaza- murmuro.

-Ella es una Luthor- objeta mi hermana- Incluso si no es biológica, Sigue siendo una de ellos, no podíamos permitir que se convirtiera en Lex, eso podría acabar con la vida de muchos inocentes en esta ciudad, incluso con la tuya.

-¡Ella no es como su hermano!- grito molesta lo cual hace que mi hermana me mire sorprendida- ella es diferente, es buena y justa, es bondadosa y siempre hace lo correcto, Lena siempre apoya la justicia, ¡pero eso ustedes no lo ven!- me pongo de pie.

-¡Kara basta!- dice irritada- ¿ves ese traje que está allí? – Dice señalando mi futuro traje de súper heroína situado en un perchero- ese es nuestro fin, pronto será tu gran debut- dice orgullosa- pronto ayudaras a la D.E.O y a Clark a mantener las ciudades a salvo de personas como los Luthors.

Suspiro mientras miro a otro lado y me seco las lágrimas.

-Te advertí que no te enamoraras de Lena, aunque no pensé que sería posible ya que te veías muy feliz con Cat, ¡Pobre Cat!- dice negando con la cabeza mientras pasa sus manos por su corta cabellera- por Dios Kara, incluso la dejaste por Lena, sabiendo que todo acabaría entre ustedes tarde o temprano- continua- Sabias que el plan era acercarte un poco a Lena ganarte su confianza y mostrarle tus poderes poco a poco sin que nadie más lo notara y hacerle creer a ella y al resto que estaba enloqueciendo, eso era todo, lo demás ya era trabajo de Cat, lo de difamarla en la revista Catco publicando su supuesta locura y así lograr que infiltrados de la D.E.O la internaran en un manicomio, pero en cambio ¿qué hiciste? .

Su Pregunta me hace recordar cuando visite a Lena en su empresa y la mire por primera vez a los ojos, sus hermosos y claros ojos que me cautivaron por completo, inmediatamente tuvimos química y un agrado mutuo, mis visitas a su empresa se hicieron más frecuentes, Lena me dejo conocerla a fondo, aprendí que su relación con su madre no era la mejor y que su hermano Lex la odiaba con intensidad, pude notar como disfrutaba de hacer caridad y donaba cantidades masivas de dinero a fundaciones y orfanatos, su faceta de mujer dura y sin sentimientos solo era una máscara para protegerse del mundo, ese mundo que le teme y la odia simplemente por su apellido, mientras más tiempo pasaba con Lena menos tiempo le dedicaba a mí en ese entonces novia y jefa Cat Grant la cual ponía mala cara en su oficina cada vez que llegaba tarde o no pasaba la noche con ella, tuve que soportar su mal carácter y acides en múltiples ocasiones solo por estar una tarde completa con Lena mientras seguía las instrucciones de la D.E.O.

Recuerdo que Lena me tomo por sorpresa al invitarme a salir y no pude negarme, Salimos por varios meses a espaldas de Cat, al principio mi hermana, Clark y la D.E.O estaban confundidos por mis acciones pero luego llegaron a la conclusión de que solo era una estrategia por mi parte.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba con Lena mis sentimientos por ella crecían a tal punto que una noche después de una gran inauguración de un orfanato, me entregue a ella sin ningún tipo de dudas, ella me tomó con pasión y me hizo sentir suya durante toda la noche, su manera de hacer el amor era tan distinto a Cat.

Cat en la cama era increíble y apasionada, si, pero siempre poseía una delicadeza exagerada, siempre se contenía como con miedo de romperme o hacerme daño, en cambio Lena es tan apasionada, dominante y posesiva que me volvió adicta a sus derroches de placer y dominio por mi cuerpo.

Creí amar a Cat hasta que conocí a Lena.

-Te enamoraste- continua Alex- Eso hiciste y casi arruinas la operación que nos llevó años.

-Lo dices como si fuese un crimen- digo indignada- ponte en mi zapatos- le suplico- si la D.E.O te pusiera en esa situación pero con Maggi ¿Qué harías? ¿Seguirías con el plan? ¿La engañarías y la encerrarías en un manicomio así sin más? ¿Aun sabiendo que es el gran amor de tu vida?- Alex abre la boca para objetar pero la vuelve a cerrar quedándose sin argumentos, totalmente muda.-Eso es lo que pensé- continuo- Si, me enamore y sin embargo seguí con el plan ¿no? Aunque este rota, aunque me esté muriendo por dentro, ¡Asi que no me pidas que deje de pensar en ella porque no puedo! ¡y no puedo dejar de amarla!- grito impactando mi puño contra una pared y dejando un gran hoyo en esta- ¡No puedo!, es mi kriptonita, Lena es mi Kriptonita y necesito verla.

-¿Kara? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta Alex nerviosa caminando lentamente en reversa al notar que estoy avanzando hacia ella.

Uso mi mirada de Rayos X y miro a sus bolsillos para buscar su credencial de la D.E.O la cual cambia de profesión cuando la giras, pero no la encuentro, volteo hacia su bolso y puedo ver la credencial, tomó su bolso y salgo volando por la ventana.

-¡Kara no lo hagas!- escucho gritar a mi hermana desde el balcón.

El frio de la noche golpea mi rostro cuando una vez más me encuentro esquivando los edificios mientras miro hacia abajo buscando el lugar para discapacitados mentales en el cual desgraciadamente he ayudado a ingresar a Lena.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? - me pregunta un guardia de seguridad en la puerta- ya es muy tarde para las visitas

Ajusto mis lentes y busco en el bolso de Alex.

-Soy la psicóloga Matthews- digo al sacar la credencial de Alex de la D.E.O la cual giro, la credencial automáticamente culta la foto y datos de Alex dejando ver mi rostro y la licencia de psicología- vengo a supervisar el estado de varios pacientes- trato de parecer relajada y segura.

El guardia de seguridad parece satisfecho y me deja ingresar.

Caminando por los pasillos del inmenso lugar bajo mis lentes a la altura del puente de mi nariz, activo mi mirada de Rayos X y observo las habitaciones varias enfermeras caminan por mi lado con rostro de confusión al no reconocerme yo solo les sonrió y les muestro mi credencial mientras sigo inspeccionando las habitaciones hasta que finalmente encuentro a Lena.

Mi corazón empieza a latir tan rápido que creo que se me saldrá del pecho.

La veo a través de las paredes de su habitación, está sentada en una enorme cama sosteniendo un libro y leyendo entretenidamente, se ve tan tranquila, a diferencia de la última vez que nos vimos, su mirada era de dolor y decepción.

No soporto estar separada de ella así que no espero más y coloco mi mano sobre la manija abriendo la puerta e ingresando rápidamente a la habitación para cerrarla nuevamente con pestillo.

Me coloco frente a ella y la observo, se ve más delgada y conserva aún más la palidez de su piel, talvez por no tener acceso a los días soleados, pero sigue estando bellísima, tiene puesta su pijama para el frio y sobre esta una bata de seda negra, ella está tan adentrada a su libro que no me nota o talvez piense que soy una enfermera y ha decidido ignorar mi presencia, así que observo a mi alrededor y noto todo el lujo que la rodea, la habitación es más grande que el resto , tiene un mini bar, un escritorio con ordenador, un plasma, una estantería tipo biblioteca con muchísimos libros, baño privado, sabanas de seda, cortinas que se ven muy costosas, refrigerador, microondas y una mesa con varios aperitivos.

Ver todo este lujo no disminuye para nada mi culpa, Lena debería estar afuera en libertad y no aquí, encerrada como un hermosa Leona en una jaula de zoológico.

Me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado.

-Lena- sale mi voz un poco ronca y quebrada, estiro mi mano y toco su larga cabellera negra la cual cae por sus hombros como cascada.

Al escuchar mi voz Lena despega su mirada del libro y voltea lentamente haciendo contacto visual conmigo, sus ojos se abren a más no poder y se levanta de la cama como si esta estuviera en llamas.

-¿q-que estás haciendo aquí?- tartamudea, su cara de asombro es remplazada inmediatamente por una de odio- ¡Lárgate!- grita arrojándome el libro.

El libro impacta contra mi rostro pero yo no siento nada.

-No, Lena- digo acercándome a ella lo que causa que se aleje aún más- Por favor hablemos.

-Ya todo está dicho- dice entre dientes- me usaste y arruinaste mi vida, ¡le hiciste creer a todos que estaba loca!- grita acercándose a mí golpeando mi pecho fuertemente, yo se lo permito- pero yo te vi, muchas veces te vi, tu vuelas, tienes una fuerza sobrehumana, ¡salían rayos de tus ojos maldita sea! – Dice sujetándose el cabello- Nadie me creyó, todos decían que solo Superman era capaz de poseer eso, no una chica común como tú- dice mirándome fijamente lo que causa que esquive la mirada- pero tú no eres una chica común, eres un monstruo- dice con odio.

-Lena, perdóname- le digo intentando acercarme una vez más tomándola por la mano.

-¡No me toques!- grita zafándose de mi– dime una cosa, ¿nunca me amaste?, eso también fue mentira ¿no es así?, apuesto a que aún sigues con Cat.-pregunta dolida- justo después que salió su publicación de que yo me volví loca vino una brigada por mí y me encerró en este lugar.

-Eso no fue una mentira- digo apresuradamente- mis sentimientos por ti son verdaderos.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?- pregunta confundida.

-No puedo explicártelo- digo bajando la cabeza.

-¡Entonces lárgate!- me dice por segunda vez esa noche- ¡Eras la única persona en quien confiaba!, ¡que amaba! y usaste ese poder que tenías sobre mí para destruirme sin razón aparente.

Sus palabras cortan como cuchillos afilados en mi interior.

No, No, me niego a irme, me niego a perderla, a no ser suya nunca más.

Me acerco a ella e intento besarla, ella me esquiva y me toma por el cuello presionándome contra la pared, pero no siento nada, el único dolor que soy capaz de sentir es el que me produce su mirada vidriosa llena de odio.

-Estoy muy arrepentida Lena eso es lo único que puedo decirte- digo aun presionada contra la pared, ella me observa no cediendo y colocando su otra mano sobre mi cuello mientras hace más presión- Te amo muchísimo, por favor Lena créeme.

Ella me mira y puedo ver como lo está pensando, la expresión de odio en su rostro cambia por una de dolor también veo amor en ellos, siento como la presión en mi cuello va disminuyendo poco a poco hasta que me suelta, pero inmediatamente ambos de sus brazos me toman por la cintura estampándome aún más contra la pared uniendo sus caderas contra las mías.

-Si realmente me amas, demuéstramelo- me dice al unir sus labios contra los míos.

Su boca devora la mía mientras me sigue presionando contra la pared, esta vez con sus caderas comienzan a moverse lenta y circularmente, siento como intenta invadir mi boca con su lengua y yo le doy acceso, ella ingresa su lengua desesperadamente y la siento en todos lados.

-Extrañaba tus labios, tu sabor- confiesa saboreando mi boca mientras restriega la palma de su mano contra mi centro por sobre mi pantalón.

-Yo también te extrañaba amor- digo presionando una de sus nalgas consiguiendo que se restriegue con más rapidez contra mí mientras mete la mano por debajo de mi camisa y me sujeta un pecho masajeándolo.

-Vamos a la cama- me susurra en el oído.

Ella camina hasta la cama mientras se desnuda, quitándose la bata de seda negra, la pijama y ropa interior, hago una pausa y observo su pálida piel y prominentes curvas.

Lena se impacienta y me jala por el brazo colocándome frente a ella y sin hacer contacto visual me arranca la ropa aceleradamente hasta dejarme completamente desnuda.

Me empuja haciéndome caer en la cama, Me abre las piernas y se posiciona sobre mí, estoy tan excitada que no puedo pensar con claridad.

Siento como Lena empieza a besar todo mi cuerpo, comenzando por mi cuello, bajando por cada uno de mis pechos, ahí hace una larga pausa y los masajea mientras se lleva mis pezones a su boca lo cual me hace gemir.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunta mirándome intensamente antes de volver a chuparme el pezón- sé que te encanta- murmura mientras hace un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi vientre,

Lena se arrodilla en la cama y abre aún más mis piernas para lamer mi centro lo cual me hace jadear y se detiene.

-Lena por favor- digo gimiendo colocando mi mano sobre mi centro para frotar mi clítoris y conseguir un poco de alivio pero ella me aparta la mano de inmediato.

-Dime lo que quieres que te haga- me pregunta con una sonrisa de perversión- pídemelo y te lo hare.

Esta es una de las cosas que me hicieron adicta a ella, la manera en la que me habla durante el sexo me hace estremecerme de placer sin ella tocarme.

-Tómame de una vez- dijo respirando agitadamente- estoy muy mojada, une tu clítoris contra el mío y hazme tuya.

Ella asiente y se coloca sobre mí, uniendo nuestros centros y comenzando a mover sus caderas a un ritmo desenfrenado mientras oculta su rostro en mi cuello y empieza a chuparlo, mordisquearlo y lamerlo.

Mientras aumenta el ritmo de sus caderas contra las mías ambas comenzamos a gemir en unísono.

-Ahh eres mía- dice de manera posesiva mientras me clava contra el colchón con cada giro de sus caderas- dímelo, ah dime que eres mía Kara- me toma fuertemente de la cadera para mantener su ritmo sobre mí.

-Soy tuya Lena- digo respirando profundo tratando de no correrme – solo tuya.

La beso apasionadamente dejándola morder levemente mis labios antes de ingresar su lengua en mi boca, seguimos moviendo nuestras caderas hasta que siento la deliciosa presión en mi vientre, todo el cuerpo de Lena empieza a vibrar y ella comienza a jadear mientras siento su fluido caliente cubrir mi centro, tantos fluidos hacen que nuestros centros se resbalen con facilidad y la sensación hace que me corra debajo de ella, Lena sigue frotando su clítoris contra el mío por un momento de manera brusca y desesperada por conseguir su alivio hasta que lo logra provocándome que me corra por segunda vez.

Lena se queda sobre mi unos minutos mientras intenta controlar su respiración agitada, cuando finalmente lo logra me muerde suavemente la quijada, es un gesto que siempre ha hecho para comunicarme que se va a levantar y así lo hace y se recuesta a mi lado.

Yo me quedo de piedra sin saber qué hacer y nerviosa, "talvez me pedirá que me valla y no vuelva nunca más" Lena siente mi inquietud y me toma fuertemente del brazo jalándome hacia ella y colocando mi cabeza sobre su pecho para abrazarme.

-Yo también te amo Kara- me dice besándome la cabeza, me giro un poco para mirar su rostro y veo vulnerabilidad en sus ojos.

-Te prometo que pronto te explicare todo, yo..

-Shh, solo disfrutemos el momento- dice cerrando los ojos- ya habrá tiempo para lo demás.

Hago lo que me pide y cierro los ojos quedándome totalmente dormida.

Horas después escucho un fuerte sonido en los pasillos, Lena y yo nos despertamos alarmadas cuando vemos a una brigada de la D.E.O derrumbar la puerta de la habitación de Lena, rápidamente identifico a mi hermana.

-¿Qué haces Alex?- pregunto molesta.

Veo arrepentimiento en los ojos de Alex.

-Escucha Kara , estuve pensando en lo que dijiste anoche- dice sinceramente- y tienes razón no puedo culparte por enamorarte de Lena- al escuchar a Alex decir esto, Lena me mira sonreída y se muerde el labio.- así que hable con Henshaw- La miro confundida- llegamos a la conclusión que estamos siendo injustos con Lena así que la dejaremos ir.

Mi rostro se ilumina al escuchar estas palabras.

-Lena, Vamos a casa, Te debo una larga explicación.

Ella me mira y asiente antes de besarte.

-El amor realmente te vuelve tonto- dice Lena a las afueras del psiquiátrico tomándome de la mano mientras caminamos hasta donde nos espera su chofer-Mi chica me interno por meses aquí y solo basto una visita para que lograra perdonarla.

-O sea que ¿hicimos el amor por nada?- bromeo.

-Oh no- Sonríe Lena sentándose a mi lado en el auto – Eso valió mucho la pena.- dice besándome.

-Gracias por escuchar a los agentes de la D.E.O y escuchar mis explicaciones.

-Está bien Kara, al principio no me conocías y lo hacías por un bien mayor- dice de manera comprensiva- Ahora debo acostumbrarme a la idea de que mi cuñada es una agente secreto y mi novia será una súper heroína.

-Espero que no sea mucho para ti- digo temerosa.

-Soy una Luthor amor- dice besándome- se lidiar con circunstancias difíciles, ahora vamos a descansar que anoche no pude- dice cerrando los ojos agotada.

-¿A su pent-house señora Luthor?- pregunta el chofer de Lena.

-No, a casa de mi novia- contesta guiñándome un ojo haciéndome sonrojar.

FIN


End file.
